


【授翻】I Had Dreams of You in Places I've Not Seen Before

by loveHal, oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Summary：哈尔和盖一起喝了个酒。





	【授翻】I Had Dreams of You in Places I've Not Seen Before

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank @oliviathecf for letting me translate this article.:)其次我觉得我翻译的很渣……有条件的大家还是去看原文吧。希望大家能到原文太太那里去给太太点一个kudo啊！po上原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818547

I Had Dreams of You in Places I've Not Seen Before

 

Summary：哈尔和盖一起喝了个酒。

 

在所有的事情发生之后，在达克赛德，佐德，控制者等事件过去之后，哈尔感到彻骨的疲惫。这并不是说他不睡觉，他能挤出几分钟或者几小时在扇区公寓里或者沙发上又或者是靠在墙上眯一会儿。但这远远不够，哈尔准备休息一下，他觉得他值得这一小段的休息时间。  
所以当盖提出来那个建议的时候他打算拒绝。他要回到地球，去处理那些因为他长久不在而积累下来的各种问题。但他只是……太筋疲力尽了。他接下来在地球要做的一切事项都是困难的，而他只想要一些简单的事情来作为改善。他可以想象卡萝，他的兄弟，他们都在家等着他回去。他应该离开好在第二天见到他们。但和盖或者其他什么人喝一杯，在某个地方消磨上一晚上，然后再去计划他需要去做些什么……  
在他离开地球上所有人的日子里再多上一天又能怎么样？  
于是哈尔同意了盖的提议，他想去喝上一杯。这感觉是在做一件正确的事情，用一个总结来结束他们四个人在一起的时光。他们四个，四个地球灯侠，在奔回自己的生活前聚在一起再喝一杯。  
但后来凯尔和约翰都拒绝了这个提议，凯尔想尽快摸到自己的画笔和画纸，约翰想去看看新兵灯侠，于是盖把这两个人都甩掉了。  
“我们两个人更好，对吧乔丹？”  
哈尔笑了两声点了点头。他们都离开了脸上挂着笑盯着天空的约翰，凯尔冲他们挥着手并咧嘴笑着往另一个方向飞去，于是哈尔把注意力都转到了盖身上  
“所以我们这是要去哪儿？”哈尔问道，在盖起飞的时候跟到了他身后。  
“我的住所。我那里有一箱啤酒供我们两个喝。而且我也不太想出去了。”  
哈尔对此也深有同感，他跟着盖经过了他一直住着的扇区公寓，有些迷惑自己上次回到地球是什么时候。  
就像任何一个扇区公寓一样，盖的公寓光秃秃的，甚至有些敷衍的意味。但这并不是说这里面没有一点点属于盖的人味在，哈尔停到盖的梳妆台前注意到了上面的一些照片。一些盖的家庭照片，但没有他的父亲，还有一张正义联盟的照片，但盖把它扣到了桌面上。正联照片的玻璃镜框上有一道裂缝，哈尔知道他在联盟里的日子并不算得上愉快。  
在远处，还有更多的灯团伙伴的照片。不管是照片还是绘画都是凯尔置办的。照片里的他们四个看上去明亮而又快乐。在一些照片中他们不可思议的年轻，宝丽来的照片不知为何看着比旧照片更新一点，但这正是现状。  
哈尔在看见照片上凯尔的笔迹后感觉自己老了，照片里盖给杰西卡买了一杯啤酒时他和杰西卡都大笑了起来。哈尔想知道盖在看见杰西卡和西蒙的时候会不会像他一样也觉得自己老了，以及凯尔会不会也会这么觉得。他大多数时候不觉得自己很老，尤其是身体上的老去，但老去是欢迎新灯侠入伙时的一种感觉。  
当然，他不知道当他归土时他会有多大，但这件事是很难想象的。所以哈尔只是没有想过这件事。他放下了手上的宝丽来。  
哈尔拿起来一张凯尔的画，一张他和盖的铅笔画，凯尔一定是坐的离他们很近跟他们边聊天边随手画的。在画里，盖的一条胳膊环过哈尔的肩膀而哈尔正因为盖的某句话大笑不止。他们没有穿着绿灯制服，盖穿着T恤和牛仔裤，哈尔则穿着他爸爸留给他的飞行员夹克。这看起来就像是非常亲密的朋友之间的私人时刻。他记不得这件事发生在哪个特定的时刻，或许凯尔只是从记忆里拉出来了这个情景又或许他只是坐着画着他的写生画。  
他很好奇盖为什么要把这幅画装裱起来，坚持贴上他和凯尔和约翰的照片，而不是遵循他所宣称的喜欢另外两个灯侠比喜欢他多得多。然而，这张照片离前面更近，在一个角落的玻璃上有一个污点，就像有人经常拿起来去看它的那样。哈尔不能想象盖居然经常拿起来这张照片去看而不是选择别的照片，但这或许就是他所不知道的盖的一部分。  
关于盖的这部分，他想要了解更多，这是他从未有过的想法。  
或许他应该向凯尔要一些照片去装饰自己的公寓，去填满它，好让它显得没有那么贫瘠。哈尔从未想过要对自己的扇区公寓做出来一些改造，他总认为当绿灯侠是件比任何事情都要短暂的事情。但他跟军团又有着千丝万缕的联系以至于他都不敢去想象自己会离开军团。  
盖选择在这个时候带着两瓶打开的啤酒走进来，啤酒是盖以前找到的一些外星浓啤酒，他还带来了一碗几乎要溢出来的蟹条。蟹条上覆盖着一层淡红色的粉末，盖朝他扬起来个傻笑。  
“上次你给我带来的蟹片吃完了，所以我让约翰在去联盟值班的时候给我带来了一大箱。”  
哈尔皱了皱他的鼻子。  
“你这里没有更好的蟹条了吗？”  
“如果你想在这里吃无聊的蟹条乔丹，你应该自己带上。”  
说实话，蟹条并不坏。如果不是因为给他的人是盖，他甚至会伸个懒腰并称赞那个人为好人。他自己甚至都不清楚自己为什么要抱怨，或许是为了保持自己对盖有不满的形象。就像他会独自去他的扇区公寓，如果他这样做了，就像如果他恨他就会和他一起喝啤酒。他把盖最喜欢的零食的味道和他只能形容成一种古怪的个人幸福感联系在一起。  
他把其中一个蟹条放进嘴里，真的对它的味道没有任何不满。当盖第一次向他们介绍蟹条时，哈尔希望它尝起来糟透了，像被装在袋子里放到架子上好几个月的海鲜一样。但是它们尝起来就像混合的香料替代品一样，所以他真的不能昧着良心抱怨蟹条的味道。他一定露出来了愉悦的表情，因为盖鼻子里喷了口气，推给他一杯啤酒。  
“我就知道你会喜欢它们，没有人不喜欢蟹条！”盖笑起来，手指在裤子上擦了擦。  
这绝对不会是一句真话，因为凯尔和约翰都讨厌蟹条。凯尔一时没忍住在吃到它的第一口就把它吐了出来，约翰虽然吃了下去一根，但他绝对不想拿第二根蟹条。不像哈尔，不像他以往总是反对盖那样。  
盖在扇区公寓狭小的厨房里给他开了瓶啤酒，考虑到盖可能只有一个开瓶器，这是他不需要关心的事情。这可能是他在酒吧里工作留下了的习惯，也可能是出于礼貌。  
啤酒上的标签是他没有见过的，亮蓝色的标签上的语言哈尔不想费心去翻译，他太累了以至于没有精力去好奇。他相信盖喝啤酒的品味，这是他常有的想法。  
他信任盖，不止在啤酒的品味上，也不止在战场上交出自己的后背上，而是在除了战斗和喝酒的生活之外。或许他一直像这样相信这盖只是不自知，当他们和不同的敌人战斗的时候，当他们相互打斗的时候。他们总是照看着彼此的后背。  
哈尔真的不知道该怎么处理这种想法，所以他把酒瓶拿在手上，把啤酒送到自己嘴边喝了一大口。啤酒口感很顺滑，没有任何的攻击性刺激和奇怪的味道。如果他能打个比方，他会把这个比作地球上的淡啤酒。他已经很久没能放松下来去喝一杯啤酒了，他一直忙着重建军团。从盖的表情来看，哈尔觉得他也跟自己一样。  
“这酒和橘子很配，但我这里没有橘子。我已经很久没有回到地球了。”盖说：“坐吧，乔丹。我会留意情况的。”  
除了床真的没有地方可以坐了，所以哈尔坐了上去。他让自己脸上的多米诺面具消失，反正盖又不是没有看见过他的脸。但是哈尔保留了制服的其他部分。扇区公寓里真的没有沙发或者椅子，如果你乐意你可以自己带进来一些东西，但是盖没有带进来很多属于自己的东西，除了那些照片和处于十年前科技前沿的电视机。放在电视机下面的还有一个破破烂烂的DVD播放器和一叠DVD碟片。  
“我回地球的时候格洛雅给我了些DVD。”盖解释到，翻了翻那堆碟片。  
这讲得通，毕竟在空闲时间谁都会想要一些娱乐。哈尔可以想象盖的妹妹为他复刻电影和棒球游戏，不希望他错过他们共同热爱的运动。哈尔本人不怎么喜欢棒球，他只是没有空余时间去运动了。但是这几乎是种讨喜的行为那就是盖可以为了自己喜爱的事物腾出来时间。  
“你妹妹不是个警察吗？”  
“是啊，怎么？”盖反问到，没有从那堆碟片里抬起头。  
“盗版不是违法的吗？”  
盖用鼻子哼了声，把一张DVD从盒子里拿出来塞进播放器里。他按下开始按钮，屏幕里的游戏从第一个击球后不久开始了。哈尔可以想象格洛雅坐在那里准备好录制视频，但是在游戏里错过了第一个球。盖坐到床的另一边，靠近着哈尔。  
“所以你要告发她吗乔丹？”  
“我可能会这么做。”哈尔给了盖一个狡黠的笑。  
盖探过身子推了他一把作为回应，力道小的都不会让啤酒洒出来或者撞翻他们两个人之间的蟹条。他们两个相处的自然而又随和。或许是因为他们两个人都非常累，又或者是因为在过去的一年里他们不断地去牺牲自己。他知道盖会露出来什么样的担忧的表情，看见盖的担忧眼神径直地对向他，看见盖跳到自己面前为自己挡住身前的爆炸。他也知道担忧着盖或许永远都起不来了在盖破碎的身体旁焦急地踱步是什么样的感觉。  
他们总像这样的关心彼此吗？或者这只是新出现的，在两人最落魄的时候培育出来的？盖一直是这样看着他的吗？他们的眼睛在游戏做背景中两人之间的蟹条上方相遇，都对自己眼底的黑眼圈毫不关心。  
游戏仍然被当作是背景一样放着，他认为另一支球队可能在黄莺身上得分，但这可能不是真的，也许是黄莺得分了。他几乎没有再关注过游戏了，当盖盯着他的时候他的呼吸被堵在喉咙里。  
“你看起来筋疲力尽。哈尔。”盖说道，一如既往地诚实。  
“你也好不到哪去。”  
他记不清自己上次是什么时候睡觉了，并且他敢打赌盖也是这样。灯戒带走了他们睡眠的需求，但以什么为代价？显而易见，以他们的理智为代价。因为盖疲惫的眼神下滑到他的嘴唇又返回到他的眼睛，而哈尔只能发掘到自己的渴求。一种在长久以来他不曾允许自己有过的渴望。  
“哈尔。”盖的声音听上去像是种警告，但哈尔不明白他想要警告自己什么。  
如果他是在警告哈尔或者他自己，警告向前走或者警告哈尔往前看并且忘了刚刚的感受。但相反，盖把自己的啤酒放到了床头柜上，也挪走了在他床边的那碗蟹条把它放到了桌子上。他们之间只剩下最后一个缓冲区，需求与渴望的感觉在他们之间烧了一把火，那感觉就像是一大包蟹条被匆忙地倒入一个有着缺口的白色的碗。  
最后一次疑惑，一次停顿，他们依偎到床中央，眼睛依旧睁着就像还在注视着彼此一样。保持着睁眼让他们觉得更有真实感，当他们的鼻子碰到一起的时候哈尔转了转他的头。他把头偏向一边，眼睛柔顺地闭上，他不断地往前直到他们的嘴唇终于碰触到一起。  
他记不起上一次他亲吻的感觉了，那似乎跟贞洁这个词的距离一样长。但盖的嘴唇轻柔地，甚至说是甜蜜地压迫在他的唇上，这感觉很好。然后哈尔继续往前，他穿越过床到达盖所在的一边，盖也在跟着变换位置，他们的手抓住了对方的身体。  
盖后退了一步，用以前哈尔看不懂但如今明白那是需求和欲望的表情看着他。盖一把把哈尔拉了过来，他让哈尔坐到自己的膝盖上，哈尔大腿展开好适应盖的体型。当哈尔揪着盖的短发对着他的嘴唇呻吟着把他拉向自己的时候一个曾经温和的吻变得粗暴起来。他们的舌头滑到一起，两个人一起呻吟着，盖的手从哈尔的髋骨滑到哈尔的屁股。  
“天，乔丹，这应该是违法的。”盖在哈尔嘴边嘟囔着说道，哈尔听了笑了起来，盖用掌心压迫着哈尔的臀肉，用力地挤压着。  
盖碰触他的动作有些不自然，不自然的绿色眼睛遇见了不自然的绿色。哈尔的手滑到盖宽阔的肩膀上，把两个人拉得更近。他想彻底地去感受到盖，哈尔的手指在盖粗壮的脖子后面蜷缩起来，他又一次亲吻了盖，一次。两次。  
如果他要和盖睡他希望会有一场粗暴的性爱，但他们两个人都太疲惫了。相反，他的手近乎虔诚地划过对方的身体，盖还在用掌心挤压着他的屁股。哈尔在盖的膝盖上沉下身子，缓慢地挪动着自己的髋骨去磨盖的身体。  
盖在他身下变得越来越硬，他凭借自己对哈尔屁股的控制让他们两个的性器透过制服对着对方的性器。他们开始一起慢慢地动作，胯部一起挺动着，呻吟着亲吻对方的嘴唇。他们口腔里的味道一定尝起来一模一样，啤酒还有蟹条的味道混合在一起并不是什么让人享受的味道，但那是盖的味道，而这才是最紧要的。  
“脱掉你的制服。”盖嘟囔着，哈尔在一闪的绿光中帮了他的忙。  
盖立刻把他的夹克褪到了他的手臂上，他把哈尔的夹克推到一边动手去除掉哈尔的T恤。哈尔穿着一件简约的T恤衫，盖似乎很不情愿地中断亲吻把他的T恤拉过头顶，但很快哈尔的T恤就被脱了下来于是他们又吻到了一起。盖的手指轻抚过哈尔的腹肌终止到哈尔牛仔裤的腰带旁。盖还被手套覆盖着的拇指抚摸上哈尔的髋骨，这让哈尔颤抖了一下。盖的手继续放低，其中一只移到后面去滑下去抓住哈尔裸露的屁股，另一只则开始从哈尔的裤子里划过。  
“天。”哈尔不雅地发出来哽咽声，手指在盖后脑勺的短发里扭动着，摇摆着自己的臀部抬高屁股把自己送到盖的手上。  
“你喜欢这个，乔丹。”盖轻声哼着，略显粗暴地把哈尔的性器从他的裤子里掏出来，手指从屁股上滑了下来。  
当盖的手指擦过他的穴口的时候哈尔发出另一阵呻吟，他缓慢睁开眼睛看向盖。  
“你想操我吗？”哈尔柔软地问道，用自己的额头抵住盖的额头。  
当他的大脑划过和盖做爱整个念头的时候他期待的不是这个，他期待着更粗暴的，更愤怒的，把对方抵到墙上然后为了谁做上位进行一场打斗。但相反，他们对这样的事情感到疲惫。以后他们有的是时间去相互对抗，去相互推搡，为了释放他们紧张的心情在半公开的场合来一场粗暴和愤怒的性爱。  
但现在，盖用手指摩擦着哈尔的洞口，冲他点了点头。  
哈尔不得不抬起身子脱掉自己的牛仔裤，摸索着裤子上的纽扣。哈尔忽然意识到他已经有一年没有脱下过自己的裤子了，他在心底默默地感谢了一下灯戒的功能，最起码灯戒使他的裤子没有闻上去像是一年没有脱下过一样。他毫不犹豫地脱下来自己的底裤，哈尔从来没有对自己的身体感到害羞过，但当盖看着他的时候，哈尔发现自己在傻笑。  
不甘示弱地，在一道绿光后盖身上的制服也消失了，他已经完全勃起了。盖的性器有一半靠在他自己的大腿上，随着哈尔在他身上不断地扫视盖变得越来越硬。盖难以置信的强壮，他的肌肉鼓起，哈尔记得许久以前的盖应该是更为瘦一些。哈尔爬回床上，他眼睛盯着盖胸前姜黄色的卷曲的毛发逐渐接近盖的身边。  
在哈尔重新爬到盖身上继续他们刚刚在做的事情之前盖突然转向他，双手掐着哈尔的屁股把他放倒在自己背后的床上。哈尔把腿盘到了盖的屁股上，在他们重新开始亲吻之前冲盖笑了笑。  
哈尔发现他们所作的事让他轻而易举地沉迷进去，他忍不住去想如果他们其中之一提出来的话，或者如果他们的体验结合到一起的话，他们会不会在之前就这么做。他们所有的经历，争吵和友情都达到顶点，即使其中一个时刻被另一个时刻所取代，也不会发生这种事。如果那天晚上他们一起喝的啤酒是这一切的最终结果，或者是一个不可抗力的原因导致了他跟盖分道扬镳，  
如果哈尔决定回地球，像他预想的那样去看卡萝，或者在盖独自喝酒的时候亲吻他，他们会不会像现在这样？  
哈尔不知道如何回应这种突如其来的想法，他对命运和选择的想法是如此之小，所以他把它从脑子里推了出来。  
他就在此时此地。哈尔抬起来头看着盖绿色的眼睛，他们的手指紧紧地缠绕在一起就像他们要用力握住一些东西一样。  
然后哈尔第一次觉得，行动快过思考是一件好事。  
他的另一只手绕过盖的后脑把他的脑袋按向自己，哈尔又一次去亲吻盖，他觉得这样才是在做正确的事情。哈尔以为他们永远不会有这样的一个片刻，但现在他们正拥有着这样的时刻，哈尔发现自己并不想让这一刻结束。  
盖往后退了一步，哈尔的嘴唇在盖的嘴唇离开时发出来一声柔软的抱怨声，他收紧放在盖身后的腿试图留住盖。盖嗤笑了两声，他打开哈尔的腿坐在他们之间，宽大的手掌揉搓着哈尔的大腿。  
“你在疲惫和好色的时候真是饥渴，乔丹。”盖焦躁的声音让哈尔不由得发抖。  
哈尔没办法反驳他，他准备把盖拉回来得到自己所渴求的。但随后盖用他的戒指从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑油，哈尔即将得到他真正想要的。  
没有必要继续兜圈子了，盖用润滑油把自己粗壮的手指涂得亮晶晶的，没有任何前戏就把自己的两根手指送了进去。哈尔叫了一声，眼睛因为被进入的感觉而闭上，盖用他空闲的手绕到哈尔性器的底部，拇指摩擦着哈尔的阴茎。哈尔因为盖的动作发出阵阵呻吟。盖并不是在轻抚哈尔的性器，而是摩擦着哈尔性器的底部，盖的手指揉搓着哈尔的屁股像是在进行一场漫不经心的游戏。盖放下哈尔的性器，手往下伸抬高了哈尔的屁股。  
盖在俯下身前朝哈尔笑了笑，舌头从他打开哈尔穴口的手指间滑了进去。盖像没有做过这种事的人一样生涩地用小技巧打开哈尔的穴口，盖急切地摆动着自己的头部，他的舌头在哈尔敏感的穴口挤压着让哈尔发出一声他从未听过自己有过的呻吟。  
“盖，天。”哈尔喘息着，手指又一次抓上了盖姜黄色的短发把他拉近自己。  
盖很快就掌握了技巧，他的舌头弹动着摩擦着哈尔穴口的同时手指也挤压着梭巡着往深处去。  
这是他这些天来不经常感受到的事情，这感觉太好了。即使有时候需要解决自己的需求，找个五到十分钟让自己释放出来，但他之所以会这么做只是因为他需要这么做。灯戒解决了他们的许多问题但没有解决他们的性欲问题，哈尔想知道盖会不会也要做跟他一样的事情，以及盖会不会比他更有自制力。  
然后哈尔想起来了那个人可是盖，这一点也不算什么如果盖和他有着同等水平的自制力。或许下一次他们可以互帮互助，别人的手总是比自己的手更有感觉。  
举个例子，盖找到了他穴内的敏感点。哈尔在床上痉挛了一下嘴里发出了奇怪的泣音，他把自己的头往后靠了靠。盖把他的反应当成了一种讯号，他又往哈尔体内的敏感点上多摩擦了几下好得到哈尔同样的反应。  
盖在哈尔感受到快感在自己体内积累的时候撤了出来，哈尔在盖的手下发出来抽泣声和喘息。盖冲哈尔咧嘴一笑，他往哈尔屁股上打了一巴掌把哈尔拉回现实。  
“你想坐上来自己动吗乔丹？还是想乖乖躺在这儿让我做完全套？”盖笑着问哈尔，哈尔则在试图努力缓过来气。 哈尔冲盖哼了哼，他转了转自己的眼睛，脸上浮出来个笑容。 “我不觉得你能承受得住我做主导，加德纳。”哈尔依旧平躺在床上说道。 “你都受不了我把手指头从你身体里头拔出来，我可不认为你有本事能自己动。” 哈尔在坐起来的时候克制不住地想微笑，他把盖推到床头板边，让盖背靠着床头板。哈尔用灯戒拿到润滑油，他不耐烦地往盖的性器上抹上这些光滑的液体。当盖把自己的手指头拔出去之后哈尔感到了一阵空虚，盖的性器又粗又硬，看上去盖正忍受着性器肿胀疼痛。哈尔不想让盖再多等了，他用自己的洞口对准盖的性器坐了上去。  
盖很大，哈尔感觉到自己的洞口完全打开了，他缓缓地往下沉身子直到盖终于彻底进入了他。盖喘着粗气，发出来介于抱怨和呻吟之间的声音，他用嘴吸住哈尔的脸颊，又一次亲吻了他。  
盖在亲吻之间说话，臀部微微翘起。  
“上帝，哈尔。太他妈紧了。”盖呻吟着说。  
当盖在他体内的时候哈尔感到了一股坦诚，彻底地打开以至于脆弱不堪。而这种脆弱因为他直视着盖真诚的眼睛而被放大了。哈尔几乎觉得自己应该把眼光挪开，就像盖这种柔软的眼神不适合他，但那正是盖正这样看着他。他没有闭上眼睛，也没有回避正在发生的事情，而是跟盖一起去沉醉于这个公寓里正在发生的事情。  
今天这一次发生了太多，多得哈尔一般而言无法去承受，但现在哈尔心里有个声音告诉他他想要去承受。性爱是简单的，它是很典型的，但他们所做的事情背后隐藏着某种东西，这会吓跑哈尔。  
但是，现在，他并不害怕。  
当哈尔在盖身上缓缓移动的时候，盖又发出来跟刚刚相同的呻吟声，他的一只手掌往下移动到哈尔的屁股上，挤压着哈尔的臀肉。当哈尔以一个更快的节奏移动时盖往后撤了撤，猛地往哈尔屁股上打了一巴掌。哈尔和盖都因为这个动作发出来一阵呻吟。盖一次又一次猛烈地撞击到他的前列腺，哈尔为盖在自己体内的动作而浑身发抖。盖调整了自己身子的角度，这样他可以在每一次撞击中都正中哈尔的前列腺。  
快感持续不断地涌上来，两个人都不想停下。这种亲密感不同于他们两个之间的任何感受。这和其他任何人都不一样，因为他们以前都没有经历过。跟一位经历接近的英雄是一回事，跟星际反犯罪战争作永无止境的斗争是另一回事。  
哈尔持续着动作，直到盖抓住他的脖颈咆哮出声，野蛮地亲吻和咬他的皮肤。哈尔知道事后自己肯定会因为盖抚摸自己和亲吻自己而留下痕迹，但哈尔不在乎，他像是一个不会被打碎的人一样。  
最终盖再也忍不住了，他暂时性地拔出来自己的性器把哈尔推到床上，他把哈尔的腿打开，凶猛地又一次插入进去。盖的一只手砸到床头板上，他反手握住床头板给自己了一个借力点，又重又快速地操弄起来哈尔。很快空气里充斥满了皮肤的撞击声，破碎而又绝望的呻吟声。当哈尔把自己的手伸往下方套弄自己性器的时候盖发出股兽性的吼叫，他一把打开哈尔的手，用自己的手环住哈尔的性器粗暴地套弄着哈尔，试图让他射出来。  
这种有力而又粗暴的性爱正是他对盖所期望的那样，但他们两个依旧怀有对对方的信任。他们之所以会这样做是因为这样做感觉很好，而这就是对他们两个人来说最为重要的。  
高潮的愉悦感让哈尔吃惊，在他胃部深处的快乐几乎要爆裂开。这是种哈尔从未经历过的高潮感，他大叫出声，腹肌处传来阵阵酸痛。盖在一旁呻吟着，他把哈尔拉起来边操弄着哈尔边又掌箍哈尔的屁股直到他也接近高潮。盖朝哈尔的小穴深处射了进去。  
他们在高潮之后并没有分开，盖把自己的性器拔了出来，他把哈尔拉下来让他躺倒自己的胸膛上，互相抱着彼此喘息着试图恢复正常的呼吸频率。他们在那里坐了一会儿，抱着彼此，看起来早已被他们遗忘的棒球游戏。黄莺输了，但盖似乎并不介意，他说要带哈尔去看一场比赛。  
哈尔没办法分辨出来盖的意思，或许这代表着什么，又或许这什么都不代表，但他还没有做好准备去给这种感觉去取一个名字。如果不成功的话，他们分享的那一刻就会毁了。  
但之后盖伸手去拿哈尔的啤酒，他从哈尔喝过的位置喝了一口啤酒，然后盖带着哈尔从未见过的柔软的微笑把啤酒递给了他。哈尔觉得他可以习惯和盖交往，习惯让自己朝向盖，这是一种很温柔的感受。  
或许这就是他们两个应该得到的，他们两个人，知道他们应该得到一种之前从来没有给予给自己的幸福。也许那样的幸福就会在他们彼此之间。没有人能说的清接下来会发生什么，他们中的任何一个明天都可能会死去，或许在一场星空大战里或许在一次小的打击里。但是就现在来说，他们可以紧紧地抓住一些东西然后宣称自己已经赢得了幸福。  
哈尔也认为在他一生中他能做出来更糟糕的事情。


End file.
